sotsugyou song fic meilling x sakuya
by darckanllel
Summary: lo que pasaRia si meiling es echada de la mansion scarlET USANDO LA CANCION SOTSUGYOU


Sotsugyou song fic (meilling x sakuya)

Sakuya se encontraba de pie sola en la habitación de la mansión Scarlet que ``ella´´ solía ocupar mirando al portón donde ``ella´´ solía estar pero que ahora se encontraba vació y se volvió a preguntar como permitió que pasara

FLASH BACK

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Estaban las dos vampiros dueñas de la mansión acompañadas de patchouli la cual no tenia una cara de estar muy a gusto con lo que pasaría y sakuya la cual estaba desconcertada de porque sus amas llamarían a la ``china´´ como ella solía decirle en ocasiones a la guardiana del portón y esta estaba en el centro de la habitación sentada en la silla completamente rígida como si fuera a ser juzgada por sus pecados

Sakuya: /va ser entretenido ver que clase de castigo le dan ahora/

Remilia: te preguntaras para que te llamamos chi…meiling

Meiling: pu…pues si lady remilia

Remilia: pues la razón es muy simple….

Sakuya: /aquí te va el castigo por ser holgazana en el trabajo/

La chica de pelo azul claro miro a flandle la cual le dio una sonrisa luego miro a patchouli la cual con pesadez le dio su aprobación y por ultimo miro de reojo a sakuya para voltearse y decir secamente

Remilia: hong meiling estas despedida desde ahora en adelante no perteneces mas a la mansión scarlet

De un momento a otro todo el mundo de la chica de ojos celestes se vino abajo como si de una pesadilla se tratase

Meiling: ¿co…como dice? (incrédula)

Flandle: (con sarcasmo) ¿Qué? ¿No entiendes china? Estas despedida

Esto cae como una bomba en la pobre guardiana del portón ya que estaba perdiendo todo lo que tenia de un momento a otro y a sus ves le afectaba igual o más a la sirvienta de la casa la cual no podía creer que sus amas en conjunto hubieran acordado despedir a la chi…meiling sin mencionarle nada

Meiling: ¿Qué? ¿Porque?

Remilia: porque cuando deberías haber protegido el portón estabas descansando o saltándote el deber además en todas las ocasiones cuando deberías cuidarlo aun a costa de tu propia vida no as salido victoriosa en ninguna ocasión y siempre debemos encargarnos de los intrusos

Meiling: pe...Pero…. (Nerviosa)

Remilia: además últimamente invitas a pasar a los intrusos

Meiling: pero si a usted no le molesta que reimu-san venga

Remilia: si ¡pero eso no explica el pase que le diste a marisa para entrar cada ves que quiera! (con una venita en la cabeza)

Meiling: eso pues por…. (Patchouli le había pedido que le preemitiera entrar en secreto) pues...esto….

Flandle: no importa lo que inventes además la de las muñecas de cartón no debía venir aquí

Meiling: pues eso es por…por…. (Nerviosa ya que también era secreto lo de alice)

Remilia: además sin menciona que de noche ¡entran a llevarse todo lo que pillan de la mansión!

Flandle: ¡y por eso perdimos varias de nuestras cosas por esos intrusos que tu deberías mantener a ralla!

Meiling: es que son bastante fuertes….además ustedes también perdieron con ellas (susurrando para ella esto ultimo)

Esto aunque fue dicho despacio llego al sensible oído de las vampiras las cuales no dejarían que les saquen en cara una derrota

Flandle: ¿Cómo dices? Acaso estas insinuando que no podemos contra esas dos rubias

Meiling: no es eso es que…si…es que no….como lo digo….esto… (Total mente enredada)

Remilia: es que nada ya no tienes mas funciones aquí así que debes largarte….amenos que tengas algo que alegar en tu defensa

Meiling: /lady patchouli me pidió que no atacara a alice-san y marisa-san cuando se cuelen en la mansión de noche…pero es un secreto y no quiero traicionarla/

La ``china´´ mira a la hechicera de cabellos lila y be como esta nerviosa por la situación y apunto de sufrir un ataque por su asma

Remilia: ¿y bien? Tienes algo que objetar

Meiling: (resignada y mirando al piso) yo….no tengo nada mas que decir mi lady

Remilia: en ese caso ¡sakuya! acompáñala a buscar sus cosas

La chica de cabellos color plata que asta ese momento sentía la necesidad de socorrer a la pelirroja pero no había podido mover ni un músculo durante la conversación por el shock que esta le causo y ahora volvía a la realidad con el grito de su ama

Flandle: sakuya a que esperas

Sakuya: ¡ha! Si como ordene mi lady

Sakuya fue seguida de meiling la cual y va como si la hubieran condenado y en cuanto llegaron a su a habitación la chica de cabello largo empezó a empacar sus cosas en silencio y la de ojos oscuros solo miraba como la única que siempre había estado preocupada de verla sonreír y que dejara esa actitud fría casi robótica se arreglaba para marcharse quien sabe donde

Meiling: al final tenias razón y tuve que haber cumplido mejor mí trabajo

Sakuya iba a contestar pero un nudo se le izo en la garganta y lo único que alcanzo a articular fue un

Sakuya: si…te lo dije

Después de eso no se dirigieron la palabra empezó a llover y nublarse como si el día compartiera el momento con ellas y en la entrada donde sakuya empezaba a sentir que un vació se le hacia en el estomago y meiling tomando sus cosas se giro y con una cara de completa tristeza dice

Meiling: bueno….sakuya-san esto es….el adiós

La sirvienta no sabía si darle ánimos y decirle que pronto la extrañarían y volvería o que ella y lady patchouli hablarían con las vampiras para que vuelva pero solo logra decir

Sakuya: (intentando sonar seria y no expresar sus emociones) ¿piensas marcharte así sin más?

Meiling: no hay nada más que pueda hacer

Sakuya: (con la vos quebrándose) pero tu….tu no tienes la culpa

Meiling: en parte es verdad lo que dijeron así que….y el echo es que…que me voy

Al decir lo último unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y sakuya al verla así sintió un impulso de abrasarla pero solo alcanza articular sin llorar

Sakuya: pe…pero…tu….tu (con lagrimas asomándose por su cara)

Se miran a los ojos y sakuya nota que en la mirada de la chica de cabello de fuego rogaba quedarse y ella claramente quería retenerla y no dejar que se marche pero cuando iba a decirle algo la de raíces orientales se gira y con la vos total mente quebrada logra decir

Meiling: adiós….sakuya…. (Echando a correr en la lluvia)

-Un adiós te puede doler

-mucho mas si no hay un porque

-pero es mas duro saber

-que tal vez no vas a volver

Sakuya: ¡meiling espera!

Su grito se perdió en la lluvia y a pesar de seguirla después de reaccionar la perdió de vista y sintió como parte de sus ser se marchaba en ese momento

Sakuya: ¿porque…? ¿Por qué tenias que irte?

Después de que la lluvia limpiara sus lágrimas la jefa de la servidumbre de la mansión volvió al interior y empezó a caminar asía la habitación de la ex guardiana del portón

FIN FLASH BACK

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sakuya se dirigió a la habitación donde sus amas se encontraba pero antes de entrar se fijo que no quedaran rastros de llanto y cuando estaba por tocar a la puerta logro escuchar la conversación que se llevaba adentro

Patchouli: no crees que fuiste un poco extremista

Remilia: acaso quieres que te sigan robando y que cualquiera entre en tu biblioteca cuando quería

Patchouli: no pero…

Remilia: ya hablamos de eso le permitiría la entrada a las rubias pasando por alto lo que hicieron pero la china se larga

Patchouli: lo se….pero aun así es injusto

Flandle: injusto es dejar a esa inútil quedarse sin hacer nada

Esto último le callo como un golpe de la realidad a sakuya quien esperaba que patchouli pudiera hacer que meiling volviera

Sakuya: no…no puede ser verdad

-donde te podré encontrar

-algún día regresaras

-y al mirar asía el cielo azul

-lo único que veo eres tu

Sakuya se preguntaba donde podría haber ido la pelirroja ya que había estado barios años en la mansión y no conocía de ningún familiar que ella tuviera en gensokyo es mas sabia bien que ella no tenia padres así que no podía imaginarse donde estaría en ese momento e incluso si supiera donde esta no tenia motivos de venir a hacer una visita a la sirvienta de la mansión

Sakuya: después de todo tu estabas aquí para servir como yo ¿verdad? No volverías solo porque yo te lo pida ¿verdad?

La chica de cabellos color ceniza miraba el cielo ya despejado y recordaba como meiling no solo cumplía con proteger el portón sino que también cumplía con alegrarle el día y con sus comunes errores o torpezas lograba sacar una sonrisa de la mascara de seriedad que tanto años había tenido antes de que ella llegara a la mansión

-sin ti

-no puedo vivir

-en esta ocasión

-prefiero morir junto a ti

La sirvienta daba vueltas en la mansión buscando que pudiera despejar su mente o mantenerla ocupada ya que ahora no tenia razón para ver el portón y saber si meiling se había dormido en la guardia o no

Sakuya: no hay razón para que te extrañe tanto pero….

Mira así el portón ahora y siente otra vez el vació en su interior

Sakuya: …pero por alguna razón hubiera querido irme contigo….

-sin ti

-no hay una razón

-de que este corazón

-siga sobreviviendo así

Ahora que meiling no estaba sakuya notaba como su ánimo y personalidad y van desapareciendo con el paso de los días alejada de la pelirroja

Sakuya: porque cada día que pasa siento que mi corazón duele más

No encontraba respuesta a este hecho y tampoco una razón para que aun mantuviera la sonrisa que meiling le mostró que poseía

Sakuya: era mas fácil aparentar que no me importaba lo que asías para molestarte que hacerlo de verdad

-por eso percibo tu calor

-tu recuerdo persistió

-quisiera decir que te olvide

-pero no me puedo engañar

A pesar de la lejanía había ocasiones que aun sentía la presencia de meiling en la mansión y esto reconfortaba un poco su corazón a la vez que lo acompañaba con recuerdos de la ex guardiana del portón

Remilia: ¿Qué miras sakuya? ¿Qué hay en el portón?

Sakuya: ha no nada mi lady

Una vez mas se encontraba recordando a meiling sin darse cuenta a pesar de que se convencía de que no la extrañaba la realidad era otra

-solo queda en mi este dolor

-que no me puedo arrancar

-permaneceré

-perdido y sin para de sufrir

-atado siempre a ti

Cada recuerdo que volvía a ella la quemaba por dentro y aunque intentaba sacársela de la mente solo conseguía que su corazón sufriera más así que al final tubo que admitir lo que por tanto tiempo negó

Sakuya: porque…tenia que enamorarme de ti….

Se había enamorado de la guardiana y ahora que la había perdido no tenía otra más que aguantar aunque no supiera como hacerlo sin dejar el recuerdo de meiling que era lo que aun la mantenía con vida

Sakuya: tu trabajo nunca fue cambiarme pero aun así lo hiciste….tonta china

Esto último lo dijo con el poco orgullo que aun le quedaba el cual había desaparecido

en este tiempo y que había dado lugar a un nuevo sentimiento

-al futuro espero seguir

-aunque dentro quiera morir

-solamente queda decir

-que al menos te conocí

Sakuya: ahora solo me queda poder olvidarte y….volver a ser la sakuya de antes

Solo le quedaba reponerse, no dejarse morir y volver a ser la misma de siempre

Sakuya: si no fuera por ti yo seguiría siendo la misma sin cambiar nada nunca….ya que no tenía sentido hacerlo

Y en efecto gracias a el cambio que meiling causo en sakuya dejo de ser la misma maquina que nunca hablaba y solo se limitaba a obedecer ordenes en la mansión scarlet a una que podía sonreír, enfadar, reír asta sentir tristeza y llorar….si llorar igual que lo izo cuando meiling se marcho de la mansión

Sakuya: por lo menos ya no soy una marioneta y me convertiste en una persona

-por ti….

-debo avanzar

-lo que nos unió

-durara por la eternidad

Sakuya por el recuerdo de meiling quien siempre le dijo que debería sonreír ante todo logra reponerse y cumplir con sus funciones como de costumbre

Sakuya: por ti tenia razón de que hubiera un mañana pero….ahora ya no se que esperar

El trabajo era lo único que las unía así que ¿Qué le quedaba? nada….bueno según sakuya no había nada pero ella recordaba que meiling una ves le dijo que tenían algo más que las conectaba

FLASH BACK

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Meiling: vamos sakuya-san no te enojes tanto

Sakuya: por que razón no debería enojarme contigo

Meiling: ummmh pues…..porque somos amigas o ¿no?

Sakuya: yo no me considero tu amiga solo tu compañera de trabajo

Meiling: enserio porque yo…. (Se acerca a sakuya y toma su mano mientras le sonríe)

Sakuya: ¡he! que haces….

La chica de ojos azul claro pone la mano de sakuya por dentro de su ropa para que toque su pecho y le dice

Meiling: tengo siempre presente a sakuya-san como una persona importante en mi vida y mi corazón lo siente igual

Sakuya esta ruborizada y cuando iba a decir algo siente el rápido palpitar del corazón de meiling la detiene y ase que el suyo también se descontrole pero un ruido de la chica de verde la saca de su pensamientos

Meiling: aaaahhh sakuya-san tu mano es tan fría y delgada (Ruborizada)

En ese momento meiling presiona mas la mano de la chica de ojos oscuros con su pecho y esta otra de un solo movimiento saca su mano y en el siguiente instante tiene barias cuchillas y dagas en dirección a la ex guardiana

Meiling: sakuya-san no es para que te enojes tanto

Sakuya: mejor reza lo que te sepas….que de esta no te salva nadie (Ruborizada)

FIN FLASH BACK

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

La chica de cabello plomizo toca su pecho y siente como se descontrola con la simple imagen de meiling

Sakuya: tú también eres muy importante para mi meiling…eso no cambiara

-por ti

-voy a sonreír

-y boy a recordar

-tus bellos ojos mirándome

Al recordar como meiling le solía quitar sus mascaras de perfección e insensibilidad y lograba sacarle una sonrisa autentica intenta continuar con esta logrando solo una mueca y que los habitantes de la mansión se preocupen por si le duele el estomago o estaba enferma

Patchouli: sakuya ¿de verdad estas bien?

Sakuya: si en perfecto estado (con su sonrisa forzada)

Remilia: pues si te ocurre algo que te moleste dímelo que no me enojare (mirándola extrañada)

Sakuya: no hay problema mi lady estoy feliz (torciendo aun mas su mueca de sonrisa)

Flandle: pues díselo a tu cara que no me convence mucho (viéndola raro)

Sakuya al escuchar esto recuerda como meiling le pedía que sonriera para ella y al tener en su mente a meiling con ojitos de cachorro la sonrisa volvió al instante a ella

-por eso percibo tu calor

-tu recuerdo perduro

-quiera volverte a encontrar

-….pero se que no pasara

Volvía a ocurrirle pensaba tanto en ella que por poco la sentía al lado suyo y el recuerdo de la meiling metiéndose en problemas en ocasiones solo para que sakuya le dirigiera la palabra era y seguía siendo igual de fuerte

Remilia: sakuya acaso esperas a alguien

Sakuya: no mi lady ¿Qué le ase pensar eso?

Remilia: que as estado mirando el portón por mas de media hora

Sakuya: ¡ha! De verdad discúlpeme….estaba distraída

Remilia: que no se repita esta bien

Sakuya: como ordene mi lady

Ella tenía claro que meiling no volvería pero aun así en ocasiones esperaba verla entrar por el portón y pedir volver a la mansión

Sakuya: pero incluso si vuelves….

Estaba claro que eso no bastaba sino que debería ocurrir más que un milagro para que las orgullosas vampiras de la familia scarlet dieran pie atrás en su decisión ya sea por orgullo o simplemente por malicia sabia que eso no ocurriría

-estos sentimientos vivirán

-y tu vos resistirá

-siempre estaré pensando en como seguir

-atado siempre a ti

Esos sentimientos que había tenido hasta hoy seguirían vivos y lo harían por mucho tiempo mas a pesar de que remilia encargara a cirno y rumia el portón y ellas quisieran el lugar de meiling en su corazón ya no había cambios ni espacio para nadie más

Sakuya: yo no te olvidare ni tu vos tu aroma tu piel tus sentimientos….no te olvidare meiling

-aunque ya no estés aquí

-mirando al cielote veré

-es mi demostración de amor

-nunca te podré olvidar

Sakuya estaba en la ventana sintiendo la fresca brisa de la tarde mirando como el cielo se cubría de rojo y aunque no estuviera meiling podía aprecia como este gran azul tomaba el color del cabello de su amada para luego apagarse en la oscuridad de la noche

Sakuya: seria mas lindo si estuvieras aquí con migo

Dio un suspiro y se adentro en la mansión para ir a la habitación que solía ocupar meiling y que ella había estado cuidando para que se mantuviera limpia pero igual que como ella la dejo antes de partir

Sakuya: solías holgazanear bastante aquí

La sirvienta se echo en la cama de la ex guardiana y al sentir su aroma comenzó a relajarse y termino durmiéndose hay mismo

-al mirar las flores te veré

-y en mis sueños te tendré

-como una segadora luz

-estarás presente en mi ser

Sakuya soñaba que estaba en un prado floreado y al ver las rosas rojas el recuerdo de meiling le va a la mente para que luego esta aparezca al lado de ella y puedan estar juntas sin preocuparse de nada más que pasar el tiempo con la otra pero de repente meiling se alejaba y sin voltearse se marchaba

Sakuya: ¡meiling no me dejes!

Meiling: adiós sakuya

De un momento a otro la figura de meiling empezaba a irradiar un gran brillo para convertirse en una luz segadora que daba paso a los rayos de sol matinal los cuales despertaron a la sirvienta

Sakuya: no podías estar un poco mas con migo….meiling

-solo queda en mi este dolor

-que tendré que superar

-permaneceré pensando en como avanzar

-….sin dejarte de amar

Esa mañana el dolor volvió a su corazón al perderla incluso en sus sueños abecés preferiría haber seguido enamorada de remilia y no haberse fijado en la guardiana pero bien sabia que eso solo abría cambiado la fuente del dolor ya que lady remilia solo tenia ojos para reimu y ella seria siempre solo la sirvienta de la casa

Sakuya: vamos no dejes que un sueño te afecte

Seguía dándose ánimos pero el volver a perder a la chica de cabellos rojizos era algo que le afecto pero se mantendría firme después de todo ellas compartían algo que no se perdería y que la impulsaría a amarla asta el final

-por eso percibo tu calor

-tu recuerdo persistió

-quisiera decir que te olvide

-….pero no me puedo engañar

Ya había pasado mas de medio año desde que meiling se había marchado y ella aun no tenia noticias aunque por su orgullo no había preguntado específicamente por ella sino que si solo había alguna noticia pero nada al fin y al cabo

Sakuya: me ases falta meiling…

Esto cada día era mas obvio e incluso párese que este pensamiento se pasó a los demás habitantes de la mansión

Flandle: que aburrimiento….si estuviera esa china podría entretenerme con ella un rato

Remilia: hablando de ella donde termino después de irse

Flandle: ni idea….tu sabes patchouli

La mencionada que en esta ocasión por la extrema calor se encontraba en el patio tomando el te con las dueñas de la mansión saco su cabeza de su libro para responder

Patchouli: pues la verdad….intente localizarla pero al parecer nadie la a visto desde que se fue de aquí

Este comentario izo que la sirvienta se quedara de piedra cosa que no paso desapercibida por patchouli pero cuando pensaba hablarle es interrumpida por remilia

Remilia: que le abra pasado a esa china

Flandle: quien sabe si aun esta viva con la fuerza que tiene no puede haber ido muy lejos

La simple idea de que meiling no se encuentre bien ase que sakuya se ponga pálida y comience a tener mil y un pensamientos en su cabeza

Sakuya: / ¿y si no se encuentra bien? ¿Qué tal si no encontrado donde quedarse o no ha comido? Y yo aquí sin preocuparme mas de que me aya dejado…. /

Patchouli: te ocurre algo sakuya

Sakuya: (reaccionando) ¡ah! no nada lady patchouli

Patchouli: (incrédula) esta bien pero…. (Se levanta y le habla al oído a sakuya) si estas preocupada de meiling deberías confiar en que puede cuidarse sola

Después de decir eso regreso a su biblioteca y sakuya se quedo hay un rato

Sakuya: /como se dio cuenta tan fácilmente…y yo que creía que mis sentimientos eran bien ocultados…/

-solo me queda decir adiós

-aunque no te puedo olvidar

-permaneceré perdido y sin parar de sufrir

-atado siempre a ti

Sakuya se encontraba en el antiguo cuarto de meiling para ver que asían con el

Patchouli: ya va a cumplirse un año de que meiling allá dejado la mansión

Sakuya: tiene razón…. (Bajando la mirada)

Patchouli: vas a seguir aparentando que no te importa…. ¡por lo menos búscala o cúlpame por haberle pedido que dejara entrar a alice y marisa!

Sakuya: no se a que se refiere…. (Ruborizada y sorprendida)

Patchouli: tu estas enamorada de meiling ¿verdad?

Sakuya: yo….yo no…como podría…..de ella (roja)

Patchouli: entonces piensas decirle adiós a ella para siempre (preocupada)

Sakuya: eso quiero pero….

Patchouli ¿pero?

Sakuya: pero no puedo olvidarla…. (Mientras sus ojos empiezan a botar lagrimas)

Patchouli: sakuya tú la ¿amas?

Sakuya: si….aunque abecés no se como expresarlo y mantenerme firme…es como si….estuviera perdida sin ella (aun llorando)

Patchouli: y ¿no piensas hacer algo?

Sakuya: que puedo hacer ahora…ya no se donde buscarla (resignada)

Patchouli: si no vas a intentar buscarla mejor es que la olvides… (Seria)

Sakuya: pero…. (Se detiene y piensa lo que le dijo) creo que tiene razón…

Patchouli: te dejare sola…. (Apenada)

La maga sale del cuarto y sakuya le da una última probada a la cama de meiling respirando todo el aroma de esta para ver el portón y con lágrimas cayendo sin parar de sus ojos articula débilmente

Sakuya: a...Adiós…meiling…. creo que al final no era una persona importante para ti

Se marcho de la habitación y en cuanto salio volvió a su antigua rutina volviendo a ser la sirvienta sin expresiones ni sentimientos que solo obedecía órdenes sin pensar como lo fue en un principio

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

UNOS DIAS DESPUES

Sakuya estaba en otro día como el de ayer y probablemente igual que seria mañana obedeciendo sin replicar y sin tener nada en mente salvo el ruido que hacían algunos de los intrusos que acaban de entrar ya que una ves mas rumia y cirno no duraban ni 5 segundos defendiendo el portón

Remilia: sakuya ve haber quien es ahora ya que esas dos volvieron a fallar (sin siquiera mirarla y relajándose en su asiento)

Sakuya: como ordene mi lady (sin ninguna expresión)

Al ver quien se había colado noto que no eran dos o tres personas sino mas de la mitad de gensokyo prácticamente

Sakuya: (poniendo milagrosamente cara de desconcierto) ¿Qué demonios?

En su entrada estaba una suika que corría con lo que paresia el licor ceremonial del templo de reimu y esta además de perseguirla era seguida por una yukari sonriente que era seguida de una alegre chen que a su ves era perseguida por ran y como si esto no fuera suficiente también estaban yuyuko escapado quién sabe porque de youmu y como si la cosa no estuviera con suficiente gente tambien estaba tewi siendo prácticamente cazada por reisen que a su ves era seguida por eirin y esta por kaguya sin contar a todas las demás que avían llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos solo para pasar el rato o simplemente por causar problemas

Sakuya: ¿es broma verdad? ¿Es un sueño? (con cara de no creer lo que ve)

Una explosión que no supo quien causo fue lo que la alerto de que aquello era real y tambien le recordó que debería sacarla a todas pero antes de que alcanzara a hablar el choque de dos poderes llega cerca de ella mandándola a bolar y asiendo que se lastime la pierna y al intentar levantarse solo consiga lastimarse mas

Sakuya: maldición…. (Sin cambiar su expresión)

Intenta detener el tiempo pero no podía concentrarse en usar su habilidad con el constante intercambio de fuego que había

Sakuya: demonios por que no se detienen (frustrada)

A duras penas se levanta y avanza a la antigua entrada de la mansión que ahora era una batalla campal

Sakuya: ¡ustedes abandonen la entrada ahora mismo! (aun seria)

No recibió respuesta ya que las persecuciones y ataques continuaban pero uno de los fallidos iba directo hacia ella y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar solo cerro los ojos esperando sentir dolor

Sakuya: /bueno que mas da ya no importa si muero o no aquí/ (tranquila)

Pero lo único que sintió fueron unos brazos fuertes y calidos que la levantaron y con gran velocidad la dejaron en un lugar seguro

Sakuya: ¿Quién es? (tapada por el humo de la batalla)

¿?¿?¿?¿: No te preocupes aquí no correrás peligro

Sakuya: espera esa vos es… (Sorprendida)

Esa vos era inconfundible para ella causando que su corazón salte en su pecho y en cuanto el humo se dispersa puede ver a quien la salvo del ataque

Sakuya: no…no puede ser… (Con lagrimas en los ojos)

Su salvador se gira para verla y ella puede verla a la cara sin ningún problema

Sakuya: ¡meiling! (llorando)

Meiling: ¡ha! Que pasa sakuya-san esta herida le duele algo (preocupada)

Sakuya: (negando con la cabeza) nada solo que me alegra verte

Meiling: a mi igual

Se miran por un momento que logra que sakuya pierda todas sus mascaras y pueda llorar sin control pero de felicidad por volver a verla al fin

Sakuya: que alegría que estés bien (con unas lagrimas en la cara)

Meiling: no tenía que preocuparse por mi sakuya-san

Sakuya: pero…. ¿que as echo? ¿Donde estabas? ¿as comido bien? ¿Y….? (no alcanza a terminar)

La chica de cabellos rojizos le pone un dedo en los labios asiéndole entender que después le contestaría

Meiling: bueno muchas cosas me pasaron pero antes de eso….

Se gira y mira el desastre que las intrusas están dejando en la mansión

Meiling: tendré que pararlas y cobrarme el que la lastimaran (asiendo tronar sus nudillos)

Sakuya: ¡he! espera meiling (desesperada) /no quiero que te lastimen a ti tambien/

Meiling: no se preocupe (sonriéndole) volveré enseguida

Remilia: (saliendo por el alboroto) ¡que demonios pasa! (sin creer lo que ve)

Flandle: ¿Qué demonios asen esas aquí? (igual a la otra)

Patchouli: sakuya ¿Qué ocurre?

Sakuya: pues barios intrusos entraron….pero…meiling dijo que los sacara de aquí

Remilia: que ¿la china esta aquí?

Flandle: que va a poder hacer ella contra tantas

La pelirroja se paro en el centro de la guerra que se avía armado en la entrada de la mansión y asiendo señas para que le presten atención grita

Meiling: ¡atención si no se retiran en este momento me veré obligada a usar la fuerza!

Barias de las que escucharon esto se lanzan en contra de la chica de ojos color cielo y esta con unos gráciles movimientos esquiva todos los golpes y cuando se disponía a atacar alguien grito

¿?¿?¿?¿?: ¿Acaso vas a hacer algo china?

Meiling: je…ahora te arrepentirás de decirme y de que sea china

Flandle/remilia: que piensa hacer la china

Patchouli: lo desconozco

Sakuya: /meiling por favor cuídate no quiero que sea igual a mis sueños/ (sujetándose el pecho)

La chica de verde se pone en posición de pelea y apareciendo cerca de un grupo dice

Meiling: técnica de la familia hong ¡relámpago atronador!

De un solo golpe meiling manda un buen número de rivales al otro lado de la entrada ante la cara de asombro de sakuya junto a las amas de la mansión y barias de las presentes luego apunta asía otro grupo mientras toma un puñado de pequeñas piedras

Meiling: touraryuu seirengeki

Las piedras se vuelven en flechas de energía que se estrellan con barias intrusas que salen impulsadas asía la entrada

Remilia: ¿Qué diablos acaba de hacer? (impresionada)

Flandle: no tengo idea (igual que su hermana)

Patchouli: no recordaba que tuviera esa fuerza….

Sakuya: meiling….

La pelirroja avanza peligrosamente a algunas que aun quedan pero estas se lanzan a atacarla de frente con toda su fuerza a pesar de la energía que la pelirroja irradiaba

Meiling: en ese caso…. ¡hong no ougi! ¡kongou hatsu shiki! (Técnica secreta de la familia hong ocho golpes de adamantino)

Una serie de golpes en cadena es enviada por la chica de ojos claros y cuando ya nadie queda dentro de los límites de la mansión les dice

Meiling: ahora si desean seguir pueden hacerlo fuera déla mansión

Barias iban a devolverle el favor pero mas de una recuerda el porque estaban hay en primer lugar

Reimu: eso me recuerda..... ¡Suika devuélveme eso que no es para tomárselo! (persiguiendo a la oni)

Suika: ¡no reimu lo quiere solo para ella! (escapando)

Yukari: reimu mi amor no te vallas tan rápido (siguiéndola)

Chen: espere yukari-sama (igual que la anterior)

Ran: espérame chen

Aya: (quien había llegado a mitad del jaleo y salio volando por un disparo de meiling) bueno ahora tengo mas de una noticia así que adiós

Varias imitan a esta o al grupo de reimu y se marchan sin mayor jaleo

Meiling: que bueno que se acabo (caminando hacía sakuya y tendiéndole la mano)

Sakuya: tienes razón (tomando su mano un tanto ruborizada pero con una sonrisa en el rostro)

Patchouli: que bueno que pudiste ayudar a sacarlas

Marisa: see llegamos justo a tiempo (sonriente)

Todas las presentes se sorprenden la repentina aparición de la bruja rubia de gensokyo a excepción de la pelirroja

Patchouli: ¡marisa! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Flandle: como es que no te apuntaste a esa pela libre (con duda)

Marisa: pues la razón es….

Alice: yo le pedí que me trajera a mí y a meiling además de que le prohibí participar

Todas se vuelven a sorprender por que la controladora de muñecas estuviera ahí exceptuando a la pelirroja

Patchouli: ¿y tu que haces aquí alice?

Alice: pues vine a dejar a meiling

Remilia: ¿Cómo? A la chi… (Pensando mejor lo que dice) a meiling

Alice: así es se había quedado en mi casa y la vine a devolver

Patchouli: entonces ¿todo este tiempo meiling estuvo contigo?

Alice: bueno mas o menos eso….

Sakuya: ¿Cómo es eso? (intrigada por donde estaba su chica de cabellos rojizos)

Meiling: pues….

Meiling les cuenta como después de ser echada encuentra alojamiento con alice quien por remordimiento de causarle tantos problemas no solo le presta techo sino que tambien la pasa a entrenar con ayuda de marisa

Patchouli: pero si estuvo contigo por mas de un año ¿Cómo nunca supimos donde estaba?

Alice: bueno pues….

Marisa: eso es por….

Meiling: como alice-san y marisa-san son muy desordenadas cada ves que terminaba de entrenar lo cual ya me agotaba bastante….

Alice: era necesario acerté fuerte

Marisa: ¿por eso la asías esquivar mis rayos mientras peleaba con tus muñecas?

Alice: si no duele no sirve

Meiling: bueno continuando luego iba a ordenar los nuevos libros y cosas que avían conseguido y después ya no me quedaban fuerzas para salir y de la casa además que un tiempo volví a china a aprender el estilo de pelea de la familia

Marisa: y baya que te sirvió see

Todas observan el desastre que quedo en la entrada y que meiling detuvo con tres técnicas las habitantes de la mansión e incluso las rubias hicieron la nota mental de no volver a molestar a la china asta que hayan entrenado un poco

Patchouli: y ¿porque la entrenaron?

Marisa: pues fue nuestra culpa el hacer que la despidieran y que aquí se quedaran sin portera….

Meiling: es guardiana

Marisa: como sea así volvería a su empleo además ya vieron que buen resultado dio con la multitud que llamamos…hups (tapándose la boca)

Flandle: espera ¡ustedes llamaron a todas esas! (venita en la cabeza)

Alice: bueno a unas 4 o 5 pero no sabemos como llegaron tantas

Marisa: yo le había pedido a reimu que intentaran colarse las demás empezaron a atacar por su cuenta

Patchouli: ahí mucha gente aburrida en gensokyo (con su típica cara sin emoción alguna)

Marisa: y que lo digas yo estaba que tomaba mi escoba y…. (Asiendo posición de pelea)

Alice: nada de peleas marisa ya causamos suficientes problemas aquí (mirada amenazadora ala rubia de cabello largo)

Marisa: OK como quieras… (Susurrando) aburrida…

Remilia: por lo menos esta ves no se perdió nada….lo que me recuerda…. (Cambio de mirada)

Remilia y flandle miran con furia a marisa y alice y estas se alertan al instante

Remilia/flandle: devuélvanos nuestras cosas (persiguiéndolas)

Marisa y alice ya avían empezado a correr y marisa subiendo en su escoba ya empezaba a volar

Marisa: rápido monta (dándole la mano a alice)

Alice: apresúrate que nos alcanzan (subiendo a la escoba de la bruja)

Patchouli: bueno al menos ya volviste a trabajar en la mansión

Meiling: pero ellas no me an….

Patchouli: no creo que puedan quejarse si te recontrato después de que sacaste a todas las que avían ase un rato

Meiling: creo que tiene razón (sonriendo) no es buena noticia puedo volver sakuya-san (sonriendo)

Sakuya la cual no había hablado desde ase mucho tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y en el corazón como para prestar atención

Sakuya: /estuvo un año y entrenado solo por querer volver aquí y yo que me había rendido con ella/

Meiling: ¡sakuya-san!

Sakuya: ¡ha! Si...si que ocurre (reaccionando)

Meiling: vuelvo a trabajar a la mansión (sonriente)

Sakuya: (feliz) ¿de verdad?

Patchouli: de verdad esta ves no dejare que remilia la eche de nuevo

Meiling: gracias lady patchouli

Patchouli: no hay porque….es lo mínimo que puedo hacer además….

La maga se acerca a sakuya y le susurra al oído sin que la pelirroja se entere

Patchouli: aun no deberías decirle adiós ¿no crees?

Luego de esto la maga cura la herida de sakuya para marcharse a su biblioteca

Sakuya: que…que bueno que vuelvas….meiling (roja)

Meiling: gracias….sakuya-san (Un poco ruborizada)

Ambas no sabían como reaccionar después de estar tanto tiempo lejos de la otra esperando a estar cerca pero ahora que se les cumplía no sabían que hacer

Sakuya: /vamos sakuya después de tanto tiempo vuelve a estar contigo no desperdicies esta oportunidad/

Meiling: /vamos meiling contrólate no actúes como siempre y sakuya-san no se enojara contigo….tan solo le hablare no are nada mas esta ves/

Meiling/sakuya: esto…. (Sorprendidas)

Se miraron a los ojos y mil cosas fueron trasmitidas sakuya no pudo aguantar y acerco su rostro al de la chica de cabello rojizo esta acercó su mano al rostro de la sirvienta de cabellos plateados la cual se quedo paralizada por la sensación de calidez pero por los nervios desvió la mirada y esto fue malinterpretado por la chica de ropas de color verde

Meiling: ha…discúlpame sakuya-san…yo no quería molestarte es que…. /tonta ya lo echaste a perder/

Sakuya: (aun desviando la mirada) no...No te preocupes…. /esa era tu oportunidad ¡bésala ya!/

De repente el ambiente se torno pesado y meiling que había tomado lo anterior como su primer rechazo inaugural de vuelta del trabajo se gira asiendo que a sakuya le vuelva el vació interior y dice

Meiling: bueno yo mejor me marcho a buscar mis cosas adi….

No pudo continuar porque sakuya la abrasa por la espalda y la pelirroja siente como algo tibio moja su espalda

Sakuya: (llorando) no…no me dejes sola…por favor….no…no vuelvas a dejarme sola meiling: no lo haré después de todo somos compañeras de trabajo sakuya-san solo boy a buscar mis cosas y….

Sakuya: (llorando aun más y con la vos quebrándose) ¡no hablo de eso! Yo...yo no quiero que la persona…más importante de mí vida se vuelva a alejar…meiling

La nombrada se sorprende de sobre manera porque esto solo pasaría en sus sueños

Meiling: (tomando las manos de sakuya) no se preocupe volveré enseguida…después de todo no…no puedo vivir sin usted (sonrojada)

A sakuya esto le llena el corazón y para poder calmar todos sus miedos le pregunta

Sakuya: ¿no te volverás a alejar? (con la vos volviéndole y poniéndose roja)

A meiling le paresia un sueño pero lo sea o no lo aprovecharía todo lo que pudiera así que se giro y levantando el rostro lloroso de sakuya le dice

Meiling: (con una gran sonrisa) nunca más lo haré

Se miran directamente perdiéndose en los ojos de la otra y de un momento a otro sakuya sujeta el cuello de meiling trayendo así si y sellando sus labios en un beso que decía todo lo que la sirvienta había guardado por casi un año

Sakuya: meiling…pro…prométeme que no me dejaras nunca más

La nombrada que resien se daba cuenta que esto era mejor que un sueño salía de su burbuja para responderle ala sirvienta

Meiling: lo prometo sakuya-san (aun sonriéndole)

Se vuelven a besar y esta ves explorando todos los rincones de la boca de la otra para soltarse cuando les faltaba el aire y que sakuya le diga

Sakuya: (aun llorando) ni...Ni vuelvas a decir adiós nunca….no te perdonare si lo ases de nuevo (roja de vergüenza)

Meiling: /sakuya luce tan tierna…es como una niña pequeña / (dándole un ligero beso) no lo haré jamás...sakuya

La nombrada siente que su corazón vuelve a estar con el calor que le había faltado desde ase tanto y que al fin tenia lo que había estado recordando y extrañando por tanto tiempo sin mencionar que algo que ambas había deseado en secreto se acababa de volver realidad….volver a encontrarse con la persona que mas querían y quedarse con ella

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

TIEMPO DESPUES

Flandle: ¿Dónde diablos se metió china? (molesta)

Remilia: ni idea…por cierto donde esta sakuya ya que no la vi esta mañana

Flandle: ¿otra vez esta holgazaneando? Jodida china….

Remilia: párese que se lo pego a sakuya…

Patchouli: se equivocan ellas están descansando

Remilia: y se puede saber ¿Por qué?

Patchouli: yo las autorice han cumplido con sus tareas y les hacia falta

Flandle: y ¿para que ases eso?

Patchouli: pues…porque no a aparecido un alma desde que meiling mando a bolar a la mitad de gensokyo así que no creo que deba estar todo el día de guardia y sakuya ya dejo todas las tareas listas y en caso de algo dejo unos reemplazos

Entran rumia y cirno con uniformes de sirvienta combinados con el traje verde de meiling lo cual no convence del todo a remilia pero a flandle la entretiene lo suficiente como para que se olvide de meiling y sakuya por un rato mientras las nombradas estaban en la habitación de la pelirroja y mas precisamente en su cama

Meiling: ¿sakuya?.... (Mientras la abrasa)

Sakuya: que ocurre (le acaricia la cabeza)

Meiling: me quieres…. (Ruborizada)

Sakuya: (roja) no…no hagas preguntas de las cuales ya sabes la respuesta

Se miran y sakuya le da un beso tierno para decirle

Sakuya: yo te amo meiling (dándole un beso en la frente) mi tonta china

Meiling: yo igual sakuya-san (recargando su cabeza en los pechos de esta) mi gruñona sirvienta

Ambas se quedan abrasadas durmiendo disfrutando el calor y respiración de la otra

Sakuya: (entre sueños) no me abandones….ni digas adiós jamás….entendido

Meiling: (igual a la anterior) nunca más lo haré

Se toman de las manos para soñar que ambas están en un jardín de flores donde no las podrían separar jamás y donde se podrían amar sin ningún problema

FIN………………


End file.
